Flying Without Wings
by Kirika Hunting
Summary: Setiap orang mampu menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing, dan ketika kau telah menemukan kebahagiaan itu... Kau seperti terbang tanpa sayap. DMHP   Last Chapter Update
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Tittle : Flying Without Wings  
Author : Rika  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Pair : Draco x Harry  
Warn : Sedikit OOC, atau banyak? XD *plaak* Typo, Alur kecepeten?

* * *

_…Siapa yang bisa menyangkal kebahagiaan…_

…_jika kau telah menemukan kebahagiaan itu…_

_

* * *

_

"Ennervate!" Mantra itu di ucap kan oleh seorang gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan untuk membangunkan temannya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka dan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan lega.

"Malfoy! Syukurlah kau sadar...!" Sapa gadis berambut ikal itu sambil memasang senyum lebar. Lelaki yang baru sadar itu melihat sekitarnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu.

"Entahlah, kami menemukanmu yang tak sadarkan diri di tepi danau... Untung kau tak apa-apa Draco." Kali ini Nott yang angkat bicara.

Danau? Hei, kenapa Draco tak mengingat kalau dia bisa berada disana dan kenapa ia bisa pingsan... Entahlah, ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Draco mencoba untuk berdiri.

"K-kau tak apa-apa! Istirahat dulu saja, Draco!" Draco menatap ke sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang perempuan berambut hitam... Muris dari Slytherin juga, Pansy.

"Aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih untuk semuanya." Dan Draco pun berlalu dari hadapan semua orang yang ada di St. Mungo.

"Kurasa kita membutuhkanmu, 'Mione.." Hermione menghela nafas dan menatap Ron sebentar. Lalu tak lama ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Hermione pun berlalu dari hadapan kerumunan orang itu dan mencoba menyusul Draco.

* * *

"Disini kau rupanya..." Draco menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapatkan sosok Hermione yang ada di belakang pohon.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Draco dengan nada dingin ke Hermione. Ia mendengar keluhan nafas perempuan berambut ikal itu yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan dingin seperti itu, bukan kah kita sudah berdamai setelah perang besar?" Tanya Hermione. Dan Draco pun akhirnya meminta maaf karena tingkahnya. Lagi pula, Hermione lah yang telah menyadarkan Draco dari pingsannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengira kalau orang-orang yang dulu menjadi lawan musuhnya itu ternyata mereka begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia bisa mengingat siapa saja yang berada disana tadi... Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Luna, Ginny, dan Astoria. Tunggu... Sepertinya ada yang kurang bukan? Seseorang yang penting... Kenapa ia tak ada disana? Apa ia tak mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang Draco Malfoy?

"Granger..."

"Malfoy..."

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap, tak lama mereka pun tertawa kecil.

"Ladies first." Ucap Draco.

"Thanks...!" Balas Hermione.

"Hm... Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau sering ke Danau ini?" Tanya perempuan bermata coklat itu. Draco tersenyum sesaat dan menatap pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Karena disini aku bisa merasa tenang, apalagi..." Ia hampir kelepasan bicara kalau Ia sering melihat 'cinta rahasianya' disini.

"Apalagi...?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Lupakan.." Jawab Draco. Hermione menaikkan satu alisnya dan mencoba untuk berfikir, tapi ternyata ia tak bisa, kelihatannya.

"Lalu.. Kau mau ngomong apa tadi?" Draco kembali menatap Hermione.

"Tidak... Hm, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau tahu dimana Potter? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya.." Kebiasaan seorang Malfoy. Mereka pintar memilih kata yang pas agar tak dicurigai. Padahal semua orang tahu, kalau Draco ingin bertanya kenapa Harry Potter tak ada di St. Mungo untuk menjenguknya.

Mata Hermione terbuka lebar. Begitu pun juga mulutnya. Ia menatap Draco dengan tatapan heran.

"Uhm.., Granger?" Draco yang risih dipandangi seperti itu akhirnya menegur Hermione. Perempuan berambut ikal itu pun berdeham pelan setelah akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, K-kau tak terbentur sesuatu kan? Otak mu tak apa-apa? Tak ada yang salah?" Tanya Hermione ke Draco.

"Maksudmu...?" Tanya Draco heran. Hermione menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas.

"Harry Potter sudah tak ada, Malfoy." Ucap Hermione dengan nada yang berat.

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Draco mendadak tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, seperti dimantrai 'Petriticus Totalus'.

"Maksud...mu..?" Tanya Draco yang sama sekali tak percaya.

"Sepertinya kepalamu memang terbentur sesuatu... Kau ingat, 7 bulan yang lalu? Disaat perang besar melawan Voldemort. Harry mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi dunia sihir dan mengalahkan Voldemort. Apa kau sama sekali tak ingat, malfoy?" Hermione menatap Draco dengan cemas. Ia melihat kepedihan yang tergambar dari wajah Draco yang pucat. Untuk sesaat, Draco telah lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan penjelasan Hermione.

"Bohong... A-aku, kemarin aku baru saja melihat Potter disini! Di danau ini!" Sangkal Draco. Hermione menghela nafas.

"Coba kau tanya yang lain Malfoy, mungkin kau kehilangan beberapa memori." Jelas Hermione. Draco kembali menatap mata coklat milik Hermione.

"Kau... Serius?" Tanya Draco. Hermione mengangguk pelan. Dan Draco kembali menutup matanya kembali.

"Bukan kau saja yang sedih malfoy. Kita semua pun sedih atas kepergiannya.. Tapi kita tak boleh terpuruk hanya karena ini. Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Harry." Tutur Hermione yang sambil menatap langit, merasakan udara segar menjelang malam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Cukup Malfoy. Aku sudah tahu semuanya..." Dengan cepat, Hermione memutuskan kalimat Draco. Ia menarik nafas.

"Kau mencintainya, 'kan?" Tanya Hermione mantap. Draco terdiam..

Bagaimana Hermione bisa mengetahuinya?

Draco tak berani untuk menjawab. Sedangkan Hermione menepuk pundak milik Draco.

"Aku tahu dari gerak-gerik mu Malfoy. Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau mengusili kami, aku tahu betapa beratnya kau yang menjadi Death Eater dan harus berada di lawan pihak Harry, aku tahu kalau kau sering memperhatikan Harry di berbagai kesempatan. Aku tahu semua, karena perempuan memang ahli dalam hal seperti itu..." Draco tersenyum pahit. Ternyata gadis yang dulu ia panggil 'mudblood' ini tahu tentang perasaannya. Kadang Draco menyesal telah memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Harry itu lelaki yang baik, kau pantas mencintainya. Tapi kau bodoh, malfoy. Kau tak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu, dan sekarang hanya penyelasan yang kau lihat." Draco mengangguk. Hebat, seorang Malfoy mengakui kebodohannya.

Draco menyadari kebodohannya. Selama ini ia tak bisa bersikap jujur pada Harry. Ia selalu menyangkal perasaannya. Tapi kini, Harry sudah tak ada. Hanya tersisa sebuah nama dan Memori.

"Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendirian ya malfoy? Sebaiknya Aku pamit ke Aula besar duluan ya." Pamit Hermione yang dibalas dengan anggukan Draco. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Draco sendiri.

Draco menyenderkan badannya di sebuah pohon dan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah pucatnya. Mengingat kembali kenangan yang ia miliki tentang Harry Potter, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Memori itu terus berjalan bagaikan film layar lebar. Dan akhirnya... Setetes, dua tetes... Butiran kristal itu mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Disusul dengan tetesan berikutnya..

"Harry..."

Gumam Draco sebelum ia terisak dalam tangisannya.


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness

Tittle : Flying Without Wings  
Pair : Draco x Harry  
Warn : OOC, alur kecepeten, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**

_**...Aku terbang tanpa sayap...**_  
_**...Dan itu lah kebahagiaan yang kau bawa untukku...**_

**-ooooo-**

"Kemana saja kau, Draco?" Tanya Blaise yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Disana terdapan Draco yang sedang merebahkan dirinya dengan muka yang ditutupi oleh lengannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya malas untuk makan malam." Jawab Draco yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Blaise menghela nafas dan duduk ditepi ranjang milik Draco.

"Ini untukmu, setidaknya perutmu harus diisi sesuatu." Ujar Blaise yang sambil menyerahkan sebuah coklat kesukaan Draco disamping Draco. Tetapi, Draco masih tak mau menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun dan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Blaise.

Blaise pun akhirnya beranjak dan mulai berjalan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tapi sebelum ia beraktifitas lebih lama, Draco mencoba memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dengan pelan. Blaise menoleh lagi ke arah Draco.

"Ya?" Tanya Blaise bingung.

"Apa.. Potter benar-benar sudah tak ada?" Tanya Draco dengan hati-hati agar isakannya tak terdengar.

"eh? Tentu saja.. 7 bulan lalu tepatnya. Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Tapi kenapa masih tanya?" Balas Blaise heran. Draco menggerakkan lengannya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau tak bohong kan?" Tanya Draco yang sambil menatap Blaise. Lelaki yang ia pandangi itu terkejut ketika melihat mata kelabu milik sahabat yang ada dihadapannya ini kini begitu sayu.

"Draco, kau baik-baik saja?" Blaise langsung berjalan kembali ke ranjang milik Draco.

"Aku bilang, kau tak bohong kan?" Tanya Draco yang sambil menatap tajam ke Blaise. Terdengan keluhan nafas yang berasal dari Blaise.

"Tentu tidak, Draco. Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Jawab Blaise. Draco kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya. Keheningan kembali terjadi dan akhirnya Blaise beranjak kembali. Tanpa jawaban dari Draco pun, Blaise sudah tahu mengapa wajah Draco kalang kabut seperti itu.

**-ooooo-**

Draco termenung memandang bulan yang sedang menyinari langit malam, sambil memakan coklat Honeydusk pemberian Blaise tadi. Kedua sahabatnya, Blaise dan Nott sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Draco masih bertanya-tanya tentang ingatannya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang... Kepergian Harry pun sangat mengganggu fikiran Draco. Ia menyesal telah melupakan moment terpenting itu. Ia sangat ingin melindungi Harry dan menjaganya. Karena bagi Draco, keberadaan Harry pun sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia, walaupun ia tak bisa berada disamping Harry... Hanya melihat Harry bahagia saja sudah cukup bagi Draco.

Draco memang bodoh, apa yang dilakukannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Hal itu hanya ingin membuat Harry selalu mengingatnya, selalu tahu kalau dalam hidupnya terdapat seseorang yang bernama Draco Malfoy. Ia mencoba menahan diri ketika dirinya melihat Harry yang sedang berduaan bersama Cho, maupun Ginny. Ia tak rela melihat pemandangan itu... Tapi apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Draco belum cukup berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

Memendam cinta selama 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Draco telah banyak merasakan kepedihan dalam hidupnya, ia muak dengan kehidupannya. Menjadi Death Eater, berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan semuanya. Hanya dua alasan yang mampu membuatnya bersemangat untuk hidup, Harry Potter, dan Sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, anak tunggal bermarga Malfoy itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Menutup kelopak matanya, dan mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum ia terjatuh dalam tidurnya.

"Good night, Harry."

**-ooooo-**

Kicauan burung mulai terdengar, menandakan bahwa pagi hari telah tiba. Pagi ini pagi yang sangat cerah, terkecuali bagi Blaise dan Theo.

"Kemana perginya si pangeran Slytherin itu sih!" Tanya Theo panik ketika tahu kalau Draco Malfoy sudah tak ada di kamar mereka. Blaise mulai mencari dan menanyakannya ke beberapa orang, namun tak ada yang tahu. Theo pun membantu mencarinya tapi tetap saja tak bertemu dengan Draco. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan aktifitas pencarian sang pangeran Slytherin itu, dikarenakan kelas pertahanan ilmu sihir hitam akan dimulai. Hermione dan semuanya pun bingung kenapa Draco tak bersama Blaise dan Theo.

"Hei, kalian tak usah panik gitu... Bukankah kali ini 'dia' yang bergerak?" Tanya Pansy. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Astoria, dan Ginny saling memandang satu sama lain.

**-ooooo-**

"There you are.." Sapa gadis berambut pirang dari asrama Ravenclaw itu. Lelaki yang disapanya menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada perlu apa, Lovegood?" Tanya lelaki berambut pirang itu. Luna segera duduk disampingya sambil tersenyum.

"Hihihi, tidak ada. Hanya ingin meng-relax-kan diri saja~" Jawab Luna yang sambil masih tersenyum. Tawa Luna sempat membuat Draco merinding sesaat.

"Oh." Jawab Draco singkat. Jarang sekali ia berdua seperti ini dengan Luna. Luna yang eksentrik sangat susah didekati, tapi Draco sama sekali tak keberatan untuk bersahabat dengannya. Dan ia akan marah betul jika masih ada orang-orang yang berani menjahili Luna Lovegood lagi.

"Tumben kau bolos masuk kelas, Draco?" Tanya Luna yang kini sedang menopang dagunya. Draco melirik tajam ke Luna, ingin memprotes karena perempuan yang sudah tak mempunyai ibu itu telah memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Namun niatnya itu dibuang bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya. Wajah bingung Luna tergambarkan, walaupun ia masih tersenyum.

"Sama seperti mu, mau me-relax-kan diri saja..." Jawab Draco dengan nada yang datar.

Luna memandang lelaki yang ada disampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. Meskipun Draco tak menatap ke arah Luna, tapi ia tahu kalau Luna sedang memandanginya.

"Kau tahu Draco..." Gumam Luna yang memecah keheningan. Tangannya digerakkan dan mengelus rambut Draco.

"Kata Daddy, jika seseorang mempunyai masalah... Maka janganlah dipendam. Karena akan berbahaya bagi diri kita." Jelas Luna. Merasa risih dengan sentuhan Luna, ia menepis tangan Luna dari kepalanya. Tapi Luna malah tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Draco kesal. Luna tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Draco, entah apa yang lucu dari kalimat Draco barusan.

"Kata Daddy, jika seseorang sedang mempunyai masalah, kita bisa mengetahuinya dari sorot mata mereka..." Jawab Luna lagi. Ia semakin menatap Draco dalam-dalam. Draco pun menatap mata Luna. "Dan aku bisa melihatnya Draco, kau sedang mempunyai masalah kan?" Lanjut Luna. Kalimat Luna cukup membuat Draco melebarkan matanya, dan ia langsung membuang muka.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Lovego.."

"Luna. Panggil saja aku Luna, Draco."

Lagi-lagi, kalimat Draco diputus seenaknya. Draco hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Luna.

"Kau bohong Draco, cobalah ceritakan masalahmu padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?" Tanya gadis Ravenclaw itu. Kedua mata abu-abu itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Draco pun kalah dalam pertandingan tatap-menatap itu.

"Aku hanya sedih, tak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang aku cintai... Aku memang bodoh." Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lututnya.

"Kau berhasil melindunginya Draco... Kau tak bodoh." Jawab Luna tersenyum. Draco menegakkan wajahnya kembali dan menatap Luna dengan bingung...

"Memang kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud?" Tanya Draco setengah terkejut.

"The boy who lived, Harry Potter." Jawab Luna. Draco sama sekali tak percaya bahwa Luna mengetahuinya, bahkan sebelumnya Hermione juga menyadarinya. Apakah insting perempuan itu kuat sekali?

"Well, he's not lived again." Gumam Draco dengan nada yang lirih. Tak lama setelah Draco mengatakan kalimat itu, sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya. Hampir saja Draco mau marah ke Luna, tapi niatnya terhenti ketika menatap wajah sedih Luna.

"He's still the boy who lived, Draco! He Lived in our Heart! In our memories!" Protes Luna. Pangeran Slytherin itu menatap Luna dengan tatapan yang tak mudah untuk dideskripsikan. Namun akhirnya remaja keturunan bangsawan itu tersenyum mendengar kalimat Luna.

"Kau benar, dia masih hidup... Di dalam diri kita." Ucap Draco yang sambil memegang dadanya. Luna mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Boleh ku bercerita sesuatu padamu, Draco?" Tanya Luna. Pemuda yang ada disampingnya mengangguk pelan.

"Suatu hari, ada seseorang yang sedang mencari sesuatu, satu hal yang membuatnya lengkap..." Ucap Luna yang sedang memulai ceritanya.

"Seseorang itu terus mencari hal yang sangat special itu, namun ia tak pernah menemukannya... Dan pada akhirnya, ia menemukan hal itu di tempat yang tak ia duga." Draco mulai serius dengan cerita Luna.

"Tapi, ketika ia telah menemukannya... Ia malah menyangkal kedatangan hal itu. Ia mengacuhkannya. Dan tanpa disangka... Hal yang dia cari dari dulu menghilang lagi dari sisinya. Hanya penyesalan yang ia hadapi. Ia berusaha mencari hal itu lagi, dan ketika ia menemuinya kembali... Ia begitu menghargai kedatangannya." Luna telah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Menurutmu, hal apa yang dicari oleh seseorang itu?" Tanya Luna ke Draco. Namun, Draco tak mempunyai ide untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luna. Ia hanya menaikkan bahunya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Hihi, hal itu... Tak lain tak bukan, adalah kebahagiaannya, Draco~" Jawab Luna yang sambil tertawa.

"Setiap orang mampu menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Bagiku, kebahagiaanku ada pada daddy, dan teman-temanku." Luna meneruskan kalimatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Draco? Apa kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?" Tanya Luna ke pangeran Slytherin itu. Draco tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Luna.

"Entahlah..." Balas Draco bimbang. Luna menepuk bahu Draco.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kau menemukannya... Karena jika kau telah menemukannya, maka kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat!" Tutur Luna dengan antusias.

"Merasakan seperti apa?" Tanya Draco bingung. Luna tersenyum dan mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia memajukan langkahnya satu langkah dan merenggangkan tangannya. Ia menutup matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit, merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah pucatnya.

"It feels like..." Luna mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dan menoleh kebelakang. Menatap bola mata kelabu milik pemuda bangsawan itu.

"You're flying without wings..." ujar Luna yang sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**  
_Whoaaa! Akhirnya jadi juga nih chapter, padahal niatnya mau buat sampe dua chapter aja. Tapi sampe tiga aja deh XDD hehe. Maaf ya yg chapter pertama sempat terkecoh kalau itu Oneshoot. Penyakit pikun Rika mulai kambuh sih.. Wkwkwk jadinya lupa ngasih catatan kalau masih berlanjut XDD_

_Dan maaf kalau agak aneh,, soalnya Rika baru pertama kali buat TTwTT Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya :) kritikan bisa lewat riview maupun message XD_

_Arigatou~ m(_ _)m *bows*_


	3. Chapter 3: Honesty

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling  
Warning: OOC, alur kecepeten, typo, DMHP, slash, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**  
_**...Karena kau special bagiku...**_  
_**...Hal sekecil apapun yang kau lakukan padaku...**_  
_**...Aku akan merasakan terbang tanpa sayap...**_  
_**...Karena siapa tahu, hal kecil itu...**_  
_**...Akan membuatku memilikimu sepenuhnya...**_

**-ooooo-**

Draco Malfoy, pangeran dari asrama Slytherin itu kembali merenungkan diri sambil menikmati udara di tepi danau tersebut. Angin yang menerpa tubuh Draco cukup membuat Draco kedinginan, namun Draco sendiri tak menghiraukannya. Gadis Ravenclaw yang bersamanya beberapa saat tadi telah berpamitan dengan Draco karena ia bilang masih ada urusan yang harus ia kerjakan. Gadis eksentrik dari Ravenclaw itu telah menyadarkan Draco akan suatu hal yang penting, dan sepertinya Draco sangat berterima kasih pada Luna Lovegood maupun Hermione Granger yang telah menjadi curhatan hatinya secara tidak sengaja.

Draco tersenyum pahit menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Biasanya Draco melihat 'dia' disini, bahkan seingat dia mereka saling mengobrol di tempat ini.

Ya, dia. The-boy-who-lived, atau Harry Potter.

Ia mengingat di tahun pertamanya memasuki Hogwarts. Disanalah pertama kali Draco melihat Harry Potter, pemuda berkaca mata dengan bekas luka sambaran petir didahinya. Mata hijau itu berhasil menarik sepasang mata kelabu milik pemuda bangsawan itu. Mungkin dari sini lah, awal ketertarikan dari seorang Harry Potter bagi Draco Malfoy. Senyuman Harry, sifat Harry, perilaku Harry, kebaikan Harry, semua yang ada pada dalam diri Harry membuat Draco jatuh cinta padanya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga Draco telah memasuki usia remajanya. Perasaannya terhadap Harry semakin kuat dan meningkat, Ia telah mengenal rasa cemburu. Ia cemburu dengan kehadiran Cho, Luna, Hermione, dan Ginny. Ia kesal karena Harry dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik itu. Bahkan bukan hanya dengan wanita saja yang ia cemburui, Cedric dan Ron pun juga!

Ketika Harry sedang berduaan dengan seseorang, Ingin sekali rasanya Draco memisahkan mereka berdua. Namun ia terus menerus mengurung niatnya itu. Karena itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat tidak Malfoy-ish baginya.

Draco menghela nafas, sudah berapa kali di mengeluh? Mungkin sudah yang kebelasan kalinya.

Lagi-lagi Draco merasa bodoh karena telah menjadi Death Eater, telah bertingkah yang tidak baik pada teman-temannya, dan telah menyakiti Harry. Ia malu ketika trio Gryffindor itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dua kali. Ia malu kepada Hermione dan Luna karena telah cemburu pada mereka, padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu perasaan Draco terhadap Harry. Kebaikan mereka membuat hati Draco mencair, setelah perang besar ia ingin berdamai dengan yang lainnya. Dan Hogwarts pun akhirnya tak ada lagi perang asrama, Hogwarts telah menjadi satu.

Memang ada yang aneh baginya, kenapa hanya Harry yang tak ia ingat setelah perang besar itu? Apa mungkin... alam bawah sadar Draco ingin melupakan kepedihan karena telah ditinggalkan oleh Harry? Apa ini alasan kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat tentang Harry? Karena sugestinya sendiri? Atau memang terbentur sesuatu? Draco pingsan saja sudah membuatnya bingung tak karuan, ditambah hilangnya beberapa ingatan tentang Harry Potter. Draco merasa seperti orang gila sekarang.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu berharap dalam hatinya, kalau saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Harry sekali lagi saja. Ia akan berperilaku sesuai dengan perasaannya, ia akan merubah dirinya, ia akan membuang sifat egoisnya, dan ia akan berusaha untuk selalu jujur dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Tapi, apa permohonannya itu dapat dikabulkan? Mengingat orang yang dicintainya sudah tak ada lagi.

"Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ah, great. Draco telah mulai mendengar suara milik orang yang dicintainya. Tapi syukurlah Draco bisa mendengar suara itu walaupun itu hanya imajinasinya.

"Hei, Malfoy!" Draco membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata emerald yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Draco menghela nafas sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya menghadap kebawah. Hebat sekali imajinasi mu, Draco! Yang tadinya hanya sebuah suara, kini muncul sesosok pemuda yang dicintainya tepat dihadapannya.

"EARTH TO MALFOY!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu milik pangeran Slytherin yang ada di depannya. Sang pangeran Slytherin membuka matanya lebar-lebar, merasakan guncangan yang diberikan oleh imajinasinya itu. Tunggu... Jika ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka, kenapa dia bisa menyentuhnya?

"Potter..." Draco masih menatap sepasang mata emerald milik Harry dengan tatapan yang tak percaya. Harry Potter, pemuda yang gugur dalam perang besar melawan Voldemort itu... Kini ada di hadapannya?

"Kau... Benar-benar Harry Potter?" tanya Draco yang masih tak berkedip satu kalipun karena terlalu serius memandang pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja ini aku, bodoh!" balas Harry sambil menjitak kecil kepala Draco. Biasanya, Draco sudah protes kalau diperlakukan seperti ini. Jangankan Protes, sekarang saja sepertinya otaknya telah berhenti berkerja. Draco tersenyum lebar, membuat Harry Potter mematung karena cengiran anak bangsawan itu.

"Ha... Haha, hahaha. HAHAHA!"

What. The. Hell.

Harry benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Draco. Tawa Draco yang membahana membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sangat tidak Malfoy-ish.

"Er... Malfoy?" tegur Harry dengan pelan. Tawa Draco yang mulai mereda membuat Harry sedikit tenang dan berani untuk menegurnya lagi. Draco menatapnya. Tapi kali kini bukan dengan tatapan bingung, melainkan dengan senyumannya yang jarang sekali dilihatkan pada orang-orang.

"It's really you, Potter! It's really you!" ujar Draco yang sambil memeluk Harry dengan sangat erat, sepertinya Draco benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan pemuda berambut coklat itu selamanya. Kaget, senang, sedih, semua menjadi satu dalam diri Draco. Pemuda yang dicintainya akhirnya ada disisinya, dihadapannya kembali, dalam pelukkannya.

"M-Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Harry sangat terkejut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Draco. Ia melepas pelukan Draco dan menatap Draco dengan lekatnya.

"Kau masih hidup kan Potter! You're still alive!" ucap Draco dengan sangat bahagia. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Harry tak mampu mengucapkan satu kata pun ketika melihat beberapa butiran kristal yang jatuh dari kelopak mata milik pangeran Slytherin itu. Draco kembali memeluk Harry, kali ini berbeda... Tak ada perlawanan dari Harry.

"Aku tahu kau masih hidup Potter, aku tak percaya dengan omongan mereka yang telah mengatakanmu telah tiada." Draco menciumi rambut Harry. Tangannya mengelus lembut pada rambut hitam milik Harry. Baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan aroma Harry sedekat ini.

"A-aku? Tiada! Meninggal maksudmu?" tanya Harry yang kaget mendengar kalimat Draco. Draco pun mengangguk.

"Tapi lupakan lah, yang penting sekarang kau ada disini," ucap Draco dengan nada yang bergetar karena menahan tangisannya. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan air matanya karena bahagia, bukan sedih karena telah ditinggalkan. Draco melepas pelukannya, dan mencium kening Harry. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry." akhirnya, Draco Malfoy mengungkapkan cintanya pada Harry Potter! Dan sukses membuat Harry mematung! Ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bagi Harry, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membingungkan baginya... Perubahan sifat Draco yang sangat drastis, ditambah dengan pengakuan cintanya!

"A-aku..." oh, lihat lah wajah Harry sekarang! Begitu merah seperti tomat. Mungkin hanya di depan Draco ia rela memperlihatkan wajahnya yang seperti ini. Atau hanya Draco yang bisa membuat wajah Harry seperti ini? Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang Draco sudah tak tahan lagi melihat wajah Harry yang baginya begitu imut. Tangannya meraih dagu Harry, wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah Harry, dan dengan perlahan kelopak mata Harry mulai tertutup. Jarak mereka semakin lama semakin dekat... Dan...

**-ooooo-**

"Draco! Syukurlah kau sadar~!" teriak Pansy yang sambil memeluk Draco. Lagi-lagi, ia berada di st. Mungo... Padahal bukankah tadi dia...

"Kau pingsan lagi Malfoy, di tepi danau..." jelas Ginny.

"Kau benar-benar aneh Malfoy! Akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau pingsan terus sih... Bikin khawatir saja!" protes Ron.

Draco melongo mendengar kalimat teman-temannya itu. Pingsan? Di tepi danau?

"Bagaimana bisa! Aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya kenapa aku bisa pingsan..." Bantah Draco. Teman-temannya hanya menghela nafas. Draco mengingatnya jelas, kondisinya hari ini sehat. Apalagi tadi, disampingnya... Terdapat sesosok Harry Potter. Kenapa ia pingsan?

"Profesor Snape dan Luna yang telah menemukan mu, Malfoy!" Jelas Hermione. "Profesor Snape khawatir karena kau tak hadir dalam kelasnya, dan dengan terpaksa Luna mengantarkannya untuk bertemu dengan mu karena hanya Luna yang tahu keberadaanmu. Namun ketika mereka telah sampai, mereka telah melihatmu yang sudah tertidur lemas didekat pohon." lanjutnya lebih detail.

"Lalu... Dimana Potter? Tadi aku bersamanya di tepi danau." tanya Draco. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?" Tanya Luna sambil memegang bahu Draco.

"Harus berapa kali kami memberi tahu mu, Malfoy? Harry Potter sudah..."

"SHUT UP!"

Kalimat Ron terputus dengan teriakan Draco yang tiba-tiba. Ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Kalian bohong! aku tahu kalian bohong," pancaran mata kelabu Draco terlihat begitu marah. "Aku bersama Potter tadi siang! Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan!" lanjut Draco dengan penuh emosi. Semua orang memandang Draco dengan cemas. Ada yang tidak beres dengan diri Draco.

"Draco, aku tahu ini berat bagimu... Tapi cobalah terima kenyataan." Pansy mencoba memberikan saran ke Draco. Namun sarannya itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Draco. Alhasil, Pansy hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu ini berat Malfoy, tapi inilah kenyataannya! Kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada." tambah Hermione. Draco menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Dan aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas, aku juga bisa menyentuhnya, aku yakin itu nyata!" Draco masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya. Namun yang didapat hanya tatapan iba.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Malfoy!" Bantah Ginny.

"Tapi itu yang aku alami tadi, Weasley! Aku tak berbohong!" Draco membalas perkataan Ginny dengan sangat emosi.

"Draco..." tutur Luna yang masih menggemgam bahu Draco. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu menatap mata Kelabu milik Luna.

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Luna?" Tanya Draco dengan penuh harapan. Ia berharap kalau Luna mempercayainya. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luna. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mempercayainya?

"Er... Pardon me, Malfoy. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak mu..."

"AKU TAK GILA, DAMN IT!" dengan sigap tangan Draco menarik kerah baju milik Ron dan tangan kirinya telah mengepal sangat kuat, siap untuk meninju wajah Ron. Namun...

"He's already died, Mr. Malfoy." tangan kiri Draco mendadak tak bisa digerakkan karena ditahan oleh sang pemilik suara barusan. Draco menoleh kebelakangnya, dan mendapatkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal... Severus Snape.

Draco menepis genggaman Severus dengan kesal.

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini!_  
_Aku tak gila! Jelas-jelas ia nyata! Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya, aku bisa mendengar suaranya, aku bisa mencium aromanya, dan aku bisa menyentuhnya! Ini nyata, ya... Ini nyata! Ini bukan halusinasi! Aku tak gila! Kenapa semua orang bilang kalau dia sudah meninggal!_

Draco terus berteriak dalam batinnya. Ia yakin bahwa bertemu dengan Harry Potter adalah sebuah kenyataan, bukan khayalan semata.

"Detensi untukmu Mr. Malfoy, karena sudah tak mengikuti kelasku. Cepat ke ruanganku sekarang juga." perintah Profesor Snape pada Draco. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Draco melepaskan kerah baju Ron dengan cara mendorongnya. Ron tampak kesal dan mencoba untuk membalas perbuatan pemuda keturunan bangsawan itu, namun Hermione dan Ginny menahannya. Sedangkan pangeran Slytherin itu mulai berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menutup pintu dengan emosi. Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam sesaat.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Ron!" protes Hermione yang sambil memukul Ron menggunakan buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

**-ooooo-**

Draco telah tiba diruangan Profesor Snape. Ia dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk di hadapan Profesor Snape. Draco dimintai penjelasan kenapa dirinya tidak hadir dalam kelasnya, dan Draco pun menjelaskan semuanya dengan apa adanya. Termasuk penjelasan ketika ia bertemu dengan Harry Potter. Kelihatan sekali wajah sedih Severus melihat murid kesayangannya itu.

"Dia sudah tidak ada, Mr. Malfoy. Semua orang sudah tahu itu..." Bahkan Severus Snape pun menyangkalnya.

"Tapi tadi aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, sir! Sungguh, aku tak bohong! Dan ini bukanlah imajinasiku!" Draco membantah Profesor Snape. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Mr. Malfoy, saya tahu perasaan mu. Saya pun turut berduka cita dengan wafatnya Mr. Potter. Tapi kita tak boleh terpuruk... Karena hal itu akan sia-sia dan hanya membuat Harry Potter sedih." Severus mencoba untuk menyadarkan muridnya itu. Ia telah menganggap Draco sebagai anaknya, layaknya Harry juga. Ia tak mau Draco terganggu dengan ketiadaan Harry.

"Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Harry Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" Ujar Severus tiba-tiba. Draco mendelik mendengar permintaan gurunya itu. Tidak lagi, jangan bilang gurunya yang satu ini juga mengetahui perasaannya.

"Tentu saja dia rival bagiku, sir." Draco mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Profesor Snape dengan hati-hati, ia tak mau gurunya yang satu ini mengetahuinya. Severus menatap Draco untuk beberapa detik. Mungkin ia sedang mencari kejujuran dari sepasang mata kelabu milik pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Masih berani menyangkalnya? Mr. Malfoy?" uh oh, Draco menelan ludahnya. 3 orang sudah yang tahu tentang perasaanya. Seandainya ada lubang disekitar sini, pasti Draco masuk ke lubang itu dari pada berhadapan dengan Snape. Tapi setelah difikir-fikir lagi, tak ada salahnya kalau ia harus jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Well I... love him, sir." ucap Draco yang sambil menatap lurus gurunya itu. Severus mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghampiri Draco sambil menepuk pundak muridnya itu.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy," Draco masih tetap berdiam diri. "Detensimu kali ini adalah, ungkapkan perasaanmu tentang Harry Potter di depan teman-temanmu." Lanjut Severus.

Draco melebarkan matanya. Dia? Mengungkapkan perasaannya? Di depan semua orang! Demi Merlin! Tiga orang yang tahu perasaannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya ingin berada di sebuah jurang!

"But, sir!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Mr. Malfoy, ku tunggu kau di Ruangan Bersama Slytherin." perintah Severus. Dengan terpaksa Draco menyetujuinya. Ia berjalan lesu menuju Ruangan Bersama Slytherin yang terletak di bawah danau Hogwarts.

Ruang Bersama Slytherin berbentuk panjang, rendah, dan dihiasi oleh cahaya lampu berwarna hijau gelap. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, dan akhirnya ia bertemu dengan mereka . Profesor Snape, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, dan Astoria yang sedang duduk tenang menantinya. Jantung Draco berdetak dengan cepat! kini waktunya iya harus jujur. Raut wajah teman-temannya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Draco Malfoy?

"Ceritakanlah pada kami, Draco Malfoy." ujar Severus.

Draco menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Rasa ragu nya ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya. Ia menatap semua mata teman-temannya satu persatu. Dan tak lama Draco menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan secercah keberanian. Dan akhirnya, Draco membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Bibir merah milik Pangeran Slytherin itu mulai bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan."

**TBC**

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**

_Sungguh payahnya diriku yang tak pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu TTwTT *dilemparin tomat*_

_Apa alurnya masih kecepeten? Ternyata diundur lagi,, wkwkwk Tadinya dikira chap. 3 Selesei,, tapi gak seru ah *halah* Kayaknya Chap. 4 baru tamat XDD_

_Hayoo~ Hayooo~~ Apakah Harry masih hidup? Hmm? XDD_

_Chap. 4 mudah2a besok aku publish,, hehehe :D_

_Nih harusnya fict aku upload dari pagi! Tapi ternyata Baka Aniki belum selesei juga minjem modem! Cih =3= *digebukin aniki*_

_Eh ya! Kalau mau gambar2 Drarry add aja fb Rika! Rika ngoleksi gambar2 Drarry~~ Juga Tom/Dan! XD *gakadayangtanya*_

_hehe, yaudahlah. Makasih dah mau baca ^^_

_Kritik dan saran selalu diterima~~ Arigatou Minna-san~~! *bows*_


	4. Chapter 4: Treasure

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling buat Harry Potter-nya, dan Westlife buat Flying Without Wings-nya ^^  
Warning: OOC, alur kecepeten, typo, DMHP, slash, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**  
_**...Nah, bagiku yang selalu bangun disampingmu...**_  
_**...Untuk melihat sang matahari terbit di wajahmu...**_  
_**...Untuk mengetahui kalau aku bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu...**_  
_**...Di berbagai kesempatan dan di berbagai tempat...**_  
_**...Kau tempat dimana hidupku dimulai...**_  
_**...Dan kau juga tempat dimana hidupku berakhir...**_  
_**...Aku terbang tanpa sayap...**_  
_**...Karena kau adalah hal yang sangat special bagiku...**_  
**-ooooo-**

Semua mata yang ada di Ruang Bersama Slytherin menatap tajam pada sepasang mata kelabu milik pemuda bangsawan itu. Mereka tak percaya dengan pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Draco Malfoy. Tapi, tidak semuanya... Ada beberapa yang sudah mengetahuinya dan malah tersenyum bangga mendengar pengakuan dari Draco barusan.

"Jadi, kau jatuh cinta dengan... Harry?" tanya Ron yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Draco di beberapa menit yang lalu. Draco pun mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Yes, I love him. With all of my heart, Weasley," jawab Draco dengan sangat yakin. Ron tak sanggup menatap mata kelabu milik Draco. Dan ia pun beralih menatap seseorang yang ada disampingnya, Ginny Weasley, yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

Ginny, sahabat sekaligus kekasih... Er, baiklah, mantan kekasih Harry Potter ini juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Ron Weasley, kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Baginya, Draco Malfoy merupakan rival terbesarnya Harry. Tapi ternyata Draco sangat mencintainya, Ginny bisa melihat dari sorot pandangan mata pemuda Slytherin itu. Matanya begitu jujur, dan sangat meyakinkan kalau ia begitu mencintai Harry Potter. Bahkan dalam hati Ginny pun berkata, mungkin rasa cintanya pada Harry Potter kalah dengan rasa cinta Draco terhadap Harry. Apalagi Draco telah memendam perasaan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun. Sebagai perempuan, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perihnya perasaan pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Kenapa kau sampai begitu mencintainya, Malfoy?" akhirnya gadis berambut merah panjang itu bertanya agar ia tak penasaran lagi. Draco menatap Ginny, bukan tatapan tajam sebagai musuh lagi... Ia menatapnya dengan sangat lembut, seperti sedang melihat saudaranya sendiri.

"Karena ia adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, sumber dimana aku bisa bertahan untuk menjalani hidupku yang sangat muak ini..." ucap Draco dengan senyuman yang amat sangat tulus. Masih senyuman yang sama, ia menatap Luna dan berkata "Dan hanya Harry lah yang bisa membuatku terbang... tanpa sayap."

"Maksudmu, seperti menggunakan Firebolt?" tanya Ron yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari semua orang. Ron pun tertegun dan sweatdrop. "Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda," lanjutnya. Dan semua mata kini kembali serius lagi ke Draco. Luna memberikan senyuman lebar ke Draco, ia lega karena Draco telah menemukan sumber kebahagiaannya, telah menyadari kalau Harry Potter adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Weasley. Karena telah menyebutmu dengan Weasel," Ron kaget dengan permintaan maaf Draco. Walaupun ia tahu sebelumnya Draco pun sudah minta maaf padanya, tapi ia kira permintaan damai dari Draco hanyalah bualan semata. Tapi ternyata tidak, pangeran Slytherin itu adalah lelaki yang sangat baik. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan sisi Draco yang sebenarnya, ia masih sangat kaget. "Dan kau Granger, karena sudah mengataimu mudblood, I'm really sorry," Hermione tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat mantan sahabatnya itu. Keheningan kembali terjadi, Severus tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya yang akur seperti ini. Padahal dulu Gryffindor dengan Slytherin sangat susah untuk disatukan. Tapi syukurlah semua berkembang dengan baik dan menjadi damai.

"Ron..." ujar Ron yang memecahkan keheningan, "Panggil saja aku Ron, Draco," lanjutnya. Draco sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, apakah Ron kini sudah resmi menjadi sahabatnya? Draco pun mengangguk dan dihiasi dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan. Hermione tampak sangat senang kalau kekasihnya itu akhirnya mempercayai Draco yang benar-benar ingin menjadi sahabat mereka.

"Oh! Dan jangan lupa kau harus memanggilku dengan Hermione juga, Draco!" Hermione pun angkat bicara meminta Draco untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Lagi-lagi, Draco mengangguk dengan bahagia. Ginny juga meminta hal yang sama seperti kakaknya dan Hermione, dan Draco mengabulkannya dengan senang hati. Ia tak menyangka kalau orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya kini sangat mendukung perasaannya. Ia kira dengan hanya menyimpan perasaannya sendiri akan lebih baik, ternyata tidak. Karena kita membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengerti diri kita, untuk selalu memberikan dukungan pada kita, karena dalam hubungan yang sangat erat itu... Mampu memberikan kita kebahagiaan. Karena kebahagiaan kita adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tanpa sengaja mata kelabu milik Draco bertemu pandang dengan mata silver milik Astoria, gadis yang dulu pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Draco. Terlihat penyesalan yang amat dalam tersorot dari mata kelabu milik Draco. Namun Astoria memberikan senyuman sebagai balasan dari permintaan maaf Draco. Senyuman yang bisa diartikan dengan 'Tidak apa-apa, asal kau bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia.' Draco tersenyum melihatnya, ia bersyukur karena Astoria juga bisa menerima perasaannya terhadap Harry.

Ia menyadari hal baru, bahwa persahabatan juga termasuk harta yang berharga baginya. Seandainya dari dulu ia bisa merasakan kehangatan semua ini, mungkin Draco akan lebih menghargai hidup dari dulu. Ia sangat berterima kasih dengan Severus, karena dengan detensinya itu ia dapat menemukan arti sebuah persahabatan dan kejujuran.

"Aku akan selalu mencintainya. Selamanya. Andai kata aku sudah tak mengingat wajahnya lagi, atau sudah tak mengingat suaranya lagi, aku akan selalu mengingat satu hal... Bahwa aku selalu mencintainya," semua orang di Ruangan Bersama Slytherin itu terharu mendengar pernyataan Draco.

Draco tersenyum pahit, "Tapi sekarang," ia tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia tak bisa menahan butiran kristal yang akan segera jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia kumpulkan, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, walau dengan nada yang bergetar karena menahan tangis, "Aku tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi, karena Harry Potter sudah tiada, Aku..."

"SIAPA YANG TIADA!"

Semua yang ada diruangan bercahayakan cahaya hijau itu mematung dengan kehadiran sesosok pemuda bermata hijau emerald dari Gryffindor setelah ia keluar dari jubah tak terlihat sepeninggalan ayah dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Terlebih dengan Draco, matanya yang merah seperti ingin menangis itu kini terbuka sangat lebar.

"HARRY! Sudah kubilang jangan keluar dulu sebelum kuberi petunjuk untuk kau keluar!" protes Ron yang sambil berlari ke arah Harry, yang tidak lain berada di belakang Luna. Terlihat Hermione yang sedang menutupkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Luna beserta Ginny hanya menghela nafas. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, dan Astoria sweatdrop melihatnya. Severus pun juga membenamkan kepalanya di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Draco? Ia masih berfikir keras, apakah ini nyata? Ilusi? Mimpi? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Draco sekarang.

Tanpa menghiraukan Ron, Harry segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke tempat dimana Draco berada. Ia menarik Draco dari tempat duduknya dan membuatnya berdiri, "Aku disini Mal- maksudku, Draco! Aku belum tiada! Siapa yang bilang begitu!" protes Harry. Situasi ini benar-benar membuat Draco bingung setengah mati. Harry Potter muncul dihadapannya kembali! Ditambah dengan Harry yang memanggil nama Draco dengan nama depannya. Sebelum Draco sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Harry sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Aku belum tiada! Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Draco!" Draco masih terdiam, makin mematung. Sedangkan yang lain, termasuk Severus, juga diam seribu bahasa melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihat mereka seumur hidup. Harry Potter, memeluk seorang Draco Malfoy, ditambah dengan panggilan barunya terhadap Draco! Sungguh keajaiban langka!

"Pot- uhm, Harry?" Draco melepaskan pelukan Harry dan memegang kedua pipi mulus milik Harry, "Benarkah itu... Kau?" Harry mengangguk dengan kuat. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Draco mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"PETRITICUS TOTALUS!"

Otomatis semua yang ada diruangan itu, minus Severus, sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak. Ron yang sudah mau kabur pun juga berhenti di tengah jalan. Dengan modal deathglare kebanggaannya, Draco menatap semua sahabatnya.

"Jelaskan. Semua. Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Sekarang. Juga," perintah Draco. Pangeran dari Slytherin itu memang tak suka jika dibohongi, apalagi kebohongan yang hampir membuatnya gila ini.

"Finite Incabtatum," dengan ucapan mantra dari Severus, semua orang yang berada disini telah terbebas dari mantra yang baru saja Draco ucapkan, "Kalian duduk kembali, dan jelaskanlah semua pada Draco," Draco mendelik kesal pada Severus karena telah menghentikan mantranya. Ia, Harry, dan yang lainnya pun segera duduk kembali.

Mereka semua tampak tegang. Draco tak habis fikir kenapa mereka semua tega memperlakukannya seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, kenapa Severus juga ikut-ikutan!

"Ini semua ide Hermione dan Pansy!" adu mereka serempak sambil menunjuk ke arah Pansy dan Hermione. Mereka berdua pun langsung kaget.

"H-Hei! Tapi kalian juga kan setuju dengan ide kami, berarti kalian juga harus bertanggung jawab!" protes Hermione, "Iya betul! Itu kan hanya pemikiran kami, dan kalian juga lah yang menyusun rencana itu kan!" tambah Pansy. Karena Draco tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka, ia meminta Hermione dan Pansy untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka pun setuju.

Awalnya, Hermione sedang mengobrol dengan Pansy. Pertamanya sih ngobrol tentang hal yang biasa, tapi lama-lama Pansy membicarakan soal Draco yang terlihat seperti suka sama Harry dari tingkah lakunya. Hermione pun setuju! Akhirnya mereka juga menanyakannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya masing-masing. Pansy meminta pendapat dari Astoria, Blaise, dan Theo. Pihak Slytherin sangat setuju dengan pendapat Pansy! Mereka juga merasakan kalau Harry mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari Draco. Hermione pun meminta pendapat dari Ron, Ginny, dan Luna. Mereka juga setuju dengan pendapat Hermione. Walaupun pada awalnya, Ron tak bisa menerima pernyataan Hermione itu. Tapi 3 wanita itu membujuknya agar Ron setuju.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana agar sang pangeran dan sang pahlawan itu bisa bersatu dan saling jujur dengan perasaannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka sedang mencari waktu yang pas untuk memulai aksi mereka. Ron dan Blaise membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat orang pingsan untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Dimasukkannya ramuan itu ke dua buah roti, dan menaruhnya di piring makan siang milik Harry dan Draco secara diam-diam. Setelah dua pemuda yang terkenal itu memakan rotinya, semua orang yang kemarin terikat rapat untuk mempersatukan mereka berteriak keberhasilan di dalam batinnya. Dan setelah makan siang usai di Aula Besar, Draco dan Harry menuju tempat favourite mereka, yup! Di tepi danau. Lagi-lagi, suara kemenangan bergeming di batin sahabat-sahabat mereka berdua.

Mereka mengikuti Draco dan Harry secara diam-diam ke tepi danau. Dan tak lama lagi, ramuan itu bereaksi! Harry dan Draco sudah tak sadarkan diri. Berhubung efek dari ramuan itu hanya untuk setengah jam, Ron, Blaise, dan Theo segera mengangkat mereka berdua ke St. Mungo. Tentu saja dengan mantra "Fidelius" agar mereka tak terlihat.

Setelah menemukan kamar yang kosong, Draco direbahkan di kasur sedangkan Harry di kasur sebelah. Harry masih terikat dengan mantra Fidelium dan masih tak terlihat. Disini, Hermione menggunakan mantra "Obliviate" untuk menghapus beberapa memori tentang Harry Potter pada Draco. Mereka sengaja tak menghapus memori Harry karena rencananya bakal tidak ampuh nantinya. Sebelum mereka berdua bangun, Hermione menggunakan mantra "Ennervate!" untuk menyadarkan Draco. Pemuda pirang itu pun akhirnya tersadar, dan disini lah awal keberhasilan mereka. Hermione yang mengobrol di tepi danau bersama Draco pun merupakan bagian dari susunan rencana mereka! Misi pertama sukses!

Dan malam hari pun tiba. Mereka tak takut kalau nantinya Harry dan Draco bertemu di Aula besar untuk makan malam. Karena sahabat-sahabat Draco tahu kebiasaan Draco yang sedang tidak mood, yaitu tak pernah mau makan. Dan tebakan mereka benar! Sahabat-sahabatnya Harry pun tak perlu repot-repot agar mencegah Harry untuk ke aula besar. Karena Blaise yang kasihan melihat Draco tak memakan apapun, akhirnya ia mengorbankan coklat Honeydusknya untuk Draco. Tak disangka, setelah bertemu dengan Draco habis makan malam, ia begitu kaget dengan sahabatnya yang kelihatan kacau seperti itu. Jujur, ia tak tega membohongi sahabatnya kalau Harry sudah tiada, tapi demi kesatuan mereka... Akhirnya ia berbohong juga.

Keesokan paginya, Theo dan Blaise dikagetkan dengan tempat tidur Draco yang kosong. Mereka berdua segera mengasih tahu Pansy begitu pun juga Astoria dan akhirnya mereka mencari Draco bersama-sama. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu sihir hitam akan segera dimulai. Dengan terpaksa mereka menyudahi aktifitas mencarinya itu. Hermione, Ginny, dan Ron pun juga tak melihat Draco.

Tiba-tiba Pansy baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia baru ingat kalau sekarang giliran Luna! Yaampun, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan kebiasaan Draco yang kalau tidak mood tak pernah mau ngapa-ngapain selain menenangkan diri. Hal ini membuat mereka menghela nafas lega. Luna pun menjalani tugasnya dengan sangat baik! Misi ke dua, sukses!

Harry bingung dengan perlakuan Ron yang selalu mengajaknya kemana-mana, ia akhirnya merasa jenuh juga. Pemuda berkacamata ini sangat merindukan sosok pangeran dari asrama Slytherin itu. Ia bingung kenapa sejak kemarin pemuda itu tak ada? Bahkan dikelas Severus pun ia tak hadir. Akhirnya secara diam-diam ia keluar untuk mencari Draco, tentu saja tempat yang difikirkannya adalah tempat favourite mereka berdua, tepi danau.

Ron berteriak histeris ketika menyadari kalau Harry sudah tak ada disampingnya. Ia mendapat pukulan dari Hermione ketika ia mengadu kalau Harry sudah tidak ada dan mengaku kalau ia sedang lengah saat itu. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, dan Astoria pun segera berlari ke suatu tempat, kemana lagi tujuan mereka kalau bukan ke tepi danau.

And great! Disana mereka melihat Harry dan Draco sedang berdua! Mereka sungguh panik. Bagaimana ini? Batin mereka.

"STUPEFY!"

Dengan sebuah mantra, Draco dan Harry langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tapi Hermione dan kawanannya bingung, siapa yang mengucapkan mantra itu? Mereka saja baru tahu ada mantra yang seperti itu. Ternyata, pas mereka menoleh kebelakang... Terdapat sesosok Severus Snape bersama Luna Lovegood. Padahal tadi Luna sedang kena detensi dari Severus, ternyata Luna hanya di beri detensi untuk mengasih tahu dimana Draco. Ketika Severus melihat pemandangan dimana Draco yang sedang ingin mencium Harry, dengan refleks Severus langsung mengucapkan mantra itu. Ia sebagai ayah baptis dari Harry Potter tak rela melihatnya berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hermione, Severus berubah fikiran dan menerima perasaan Draco. Severus pun membantu rencana mereka agar Harry dan Draco bisa bersatu.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Harry dan Draco dibawa ke St. Mungo. Hanya saja kali ini mereka berbeda kamar, Severus membawa Harry ke kamar lain. Sedangkan Draco diurus oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Hermione mau menghilangkan ingatan Draco tentang pertemuannya dengan Harry tadi, namun hal itu dibantah oleh Severus. Mereka pun menurut saja. Sedangkan ingatan Harry yang bertemu Draco tadi dihapus oleh Severus. Ternyata kelengahan Ron membuat keberuntungan juga.

Setelah Draco bangun, mereka langsung memasang wajah serius. Padahal dalam hati mereka ingin tertawa melihat Draco yang ngotot kalau ia bertemu dengan Harry di tepi danau tadi. Mungkin jika mereka ikut sebuah pementasan Drama Teater, mereka bakalan sukses besar karena aktingnya yang sangat meyakinkan.

Ron yang sedikit jahil pun mencoba memanas-manasi Draco dan tak menyangka kalau reaksinya sampai ingin meninjunya. Untung saja Severus datang di saat yang tepat dan menyuruh Draco untuk keruangannya karena detensi.

Dan akhirnya mereka berkumpul disini, dari awal memang sudah ada Harry Potter di ruangan bersama Slytherin ini. Ron dan Hermione bilang ke Harry kalau mereka ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang special padanya tetapi ada syaratnya, yaitu ia tak boleh keluar dari invisible cloak nya apapun yang terjadi. Kecuali kalau Ron memberinya aba-aba untuk keluar dari jubah itu. Akhirny a mereka pun deal. Tapi tidak disangka, Harry keluar dari jubahnya! Karena ia kaget mendengar kata tiada dari mulut Draco.

"Jadi, begitulah," jelas Hermione dengan nada yang ragu, "Ku harap kau tidak marah, Draco."

Draco menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, ada baiknya juga kalian melakukan ini," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum kecil. Draco benar, dengan kejadian yang mereka rencanakan pada akhirnya berjalan dengan baik dan penuh makna.

Mereka semua pun meminta maaf pada Harry yang dengan terpaksa membuatnya pura-pura meninggal. Cukup menyesalkan juga bagi Draco karena Harry melupakan kejadian tadi di tepi danau. Apalagi memori yang sudah dihapus tak bisa dikembalikan lagi.

"Tapi kalian bisa memulai membuat memori yang lebih indah lagi bukan?" tanya Ginny pada mereka berdua. Harry dan Draco pun mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

**-ooooo-**

Makan malam di aula besar telah usai, dan sekarang adalah waktu istirahat bagi Draco. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon dekat tepi danau. Ia menutup matanya merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

"Keberatan jika aku disini, Draco?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan sambaran petir didahinya. Draco tersenyum ketika pemuda itu mucul.

"Tentu saja tidak, love," jawab Draco dengan lembutnya. Ia menarik tangan Harry dan memposisikannya di depan pemuda pirang itu, "Biarkan kita seperti ini ya," pinta pemuda bermata kelabu itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang milik pahlawan dari Gryffindor itu. Harry pun menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Draco menopangkan dagunya di bahu milik Harry. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya, seakan tak mau melepaskannya sedetik pun. Kali ini, Draco benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Harry. Ia akan menjaga sumber kebahagiaannya itu, selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry," ujar Draco yang sambil mencium pipi mulus milik Harry dari belakang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco," balas Harry yang sambil mempraktekan kembali apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco tadi. Jarak mereka pun semakin mendekat, Draco menuntun kepala Harry agar ia semakin mendekat dengan bibir merah miliknya. Dan dengan perlahan, akhirnya bibir Draco bertemu dengan bibir merah milih Harry. Pangeran Slytherin itu begitu senang ketika Harry membalas ciumannya.

Setelah selesei dengan aktifitas sebagai pasangan baru itu, Harry dan Draco pun tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Harry," ucap Draco tiba-tiba, "Karena hanya kaulah, yang mampu membuatku terbang tanpa sayap," lanjutnya yang sambil mencium kening Harry.

**-ooooo-**

_Setiap orang sedang mencari sesuatu_  
_Satu hal yang membuatnya lengkap_  
_Kau akan menemukannya di tempat yang asing_  
_Tempat dimana kau tidak memperkirakannya_

_Beberapa menemukannya di wajah anak-anak mereka_  
_Beberapa menemukannya di mata kekasih mereka_  
_Siapa yang bisa menyangkal kebahagiaan_  
_Jika kau telah menemukan kebahagiaan itu_  
_Kau akan terbang tanpa sayap_

_Ada yang menemukannya dan berbagi di setiap pagi_  
_Ada yang dalam kehidupan soliter mereka_  
_Kau akan menemukannya dalam kata-kata orang lain_  
_Sebuah garis sederhana yang bisa membuatmu tertawa atau menangis_

_Kau akan menemukannya dalam persahabatan yang terdalam_  
_Pilihan dimana kau menghargai semua kehidupanmu_  
_Dan ketika kau tahu berapa banyak hal yang berarti_  
_Kau telah menemukan hal yang spesial_  
_Kau dapat terbang tanpa sayap_

_Jadi, yang tidak mungkin dapat tampak mungkin_  
_Kau harus berjuang untuk setiap mimpi_  
_Karena siapa tahu yang mana yang telah kau lepaskan_  
_Akan membuatmu lengkap_

_Nah, bagiku yang selalu bangun di sampingmu_  
_Untuk menyaksikan sang matahari terbit di wajahmu_  
_Untuk mengetahui bahwa aku bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu_  
_Dalam berbagai kesempatan dan berbagai tempat _

_Ini hanyalah hal kecil yang aku tahu_  
_Itu adalah hal-hal yang membuatmu menjadi milikku_  
_Dan itu seperti terbang tanpa sayap_  
_Karena kau spesial bagiku_  
_Aku terbang tanpa sayap_

_Dan kau tempat dimana hidupku dimulai_  
_Dan kau juga akan sebagai tempat dimana hidupku berakhir_

_Aku terbang tanpa sayap_  
_Dan itulah kegembiraan yang kau bawa_  
_Aku terbang tanpa sayap_

**-ooooo-**

**THE END**

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**

_hohohoh~~ Akhirnya tamat juga nih fanfict ^^a Masih dalam tahap belajar,, soalnya ini fict pertama Rika ^^/ Hehe,, Alurnya teh ketebak gak sih? Tadinya mau angst,, cuman gak jadi ah... soalnya kasian ama Draco... LOL XD *plaak*_

_Aku mau ngebuat sekuel nya, disuruh ama temen,, tapi masih bingung ^^a hehe._

_Eh ya! yg mau add fb Rika ke sini aja ya, *digebukin karena masih promosi fb* XD_

_Kritik dan saran selalu diterima ^^_

_Arigatou~~! m(_ _)m *waves* XDD_


End file.
